


(people always told me) be careful what you do

by thingsyoumissed (orphan_account)



Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: Fivesome, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thingsyoumissed





	(people always told me) be careful what you do

Gabe is not quite cool with the idea at first. He can't quite put a finger on why not, at least not within the first fifteen minutes of Nate suggesting they all get naked together. 

"What's this all about, you fucker?" Nate says to him, arms crossed over his chest, raising both eyebrows at Gabe. "You can talk the talk, but you can't walk the walk?"

"Shut the fuck up," is Gabe's reply, along with the harsh tug on his curtain that makes Nate's face disappear.

*

The boys send Victoria in next (this is how Gabe phrases it in his head, _the boys send Victoria in next_ ), and she sweeps the curtain aside like there's not the chance that Gabe could be jerking off or on the phone or snorting cocaine off a (very silent, very imaginary) high-priced call girl in thigh-high stockings. "Gabriel," she says.

"Toria," Gabe drawls in return, like he doesn't know why she's there. 

"Baby, this won't work without you," she tells him. Gabe stops staring straight up at the bottom of Ryland's bunk and looks at her. She's wearing her glasses and her hair's tossed up into a messy ponytail and she looks just like an ordinary girl. An ordinary girl in a low-cut dress that clings to her perfect breasts, fixing him with a very determined glare. "It won't work without you," she repeats in a soft voice. 

"I'm the difference between a foursome and an orgy?" he asks, in the driest voice he can muster. Then he licks his lips, because his mouth really _is_ dry. _That pun was so not intended_ , he thinks. 

Victoria leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. She smells good. "You're the difference between passing the time and meaning it," she whispers. "I'll let you think about it."

*

He doesn't get to think long. Alex appears next, his hair a mess and looking well-kissed. He doesn't say anything at first, just rubs his thumb over Gabe's bare ankle. "I'll take it as a good sign that you're not moving away," he says after a whole minute (Gabe counted the seconds, and also the number of circles Alex drew over the top of his foot - twenty-eight). "So what's the deal?"

"There's no deal," Gabe grumbles, and loses count. 

"We want you." Alex leans over so he can look Gabe in the eyes, and Gabe wants to look away - but he doesn't. "Look, we all know you've kissed each of us individually, and done more than that with Ry and me, so where's the problem? Everyone is already convinced we're all five of us fucking anyway."

Gabe has reasons. They're pretty stupid, and he's not sure they actually count as reasons instead of excuses, but he's just not sure if he wants to give them away just yet. 

*

"Is it too much cock?" Ryland demands, next to loom over him and attempt to look threatening. "Four guys, one girl; that's too much cock for you, isn't it?"

"Looking like a psycho killer isn't helping your cause," Gabe replies. Ryland continues to stare at him. "No, you fuckhead, it's not the amount of dick."

"I mean, everyone else is cool with the cock," Ryland continues, like Gabe hadn't said anything. " _I_ am cool with it."

Gabe holds back the comment he could make about gangbangs and YouPorn. "Ry..."

"Seriously, Saporta, tell me." Ryland wraps his hand around Gabe's wrist. "You think you're not good enough for us? You think we deserve better than your party-happy ass? What is it?" When Gabe doesn't answer right away, Ryland climbs into the bunk next to him and presses himself close. Gabe exhales against his temple, slowly, then breathes in just as slow, inhaling the scent of Ryland's woodsy aftershave.

"You know, you were the first guy in the band I kissed," he says, and Ryland laughs. 

"Didn't V. tell you that you're the difference between our killing time and actually meaning it? Come on. We're not taking no for an answer." Ryland slides back out of the bunk and pulls Gabe with him.

*

In the lounge, Nate and Alex are playing MarioKart. Victoria's got her manicure kit out, a bottle of nail polish waiting on the table. It isn't really the scene Gabe had been expecting. "I brought Gabe," Ryland announces.

"No shit," Nate calls, not looking away from the screen. 

"Did he decide this wasn't too much dick?" Alex adds, and forces Nate's car off the track. He throws his hands in the air. "Success! I win, you fucker!"

"Shut the fuck up." Nate drops the controller and dives on top of him. _That's_ slightly more what Gabe had been expecting. 

"You know, you're usually a lot more verbose than this," Victoria says, and Gabe realizes she's stopped looking at her nails and is now looking at him. "I guess we haven't provided enough motivation," she says to Ryland.

Ryland sits down on the couch. "I guess not." 

"Could you not talk about me like I'm not standing right here?" Gabe waves his arms. "Look - you guys, this - I don't want to do it just to _do it_."

They all stop what they're doing and stare at him. "Uhm, neither do we," Nate says.

" _I_ need to mean it," he insists. Maybe they're not catching his drift. 

"I think maybe you have the wrong idea about this." Victoria kicks her heels off in his direction. "Would you be... _not_ meaning it, if we had sex?"

Gabe sighs. He's kind of confused now, to be honest, and kind of terrified of the possibility of sex breaking up the band. He's seen it happen before; he knows how quickly it can happen. "I love you guys," he murmurs, rubbing his face. "Aren't you afraid that we'd wreck everything if we slept together?"

*

Before he knows it, he's being pressed back into the couch by four pairs of hands. Alex's mouth is on his, hot and demanding, and Gabe finds he's kind of helpless when it comes to resisting being kissed like this. Victoria's pressing tiny light kisses down his neck, the barest brushes of her lips over his skin. Ryland is sliding his hands under Gabe's shirt, and Nate - Nate is licking his fingers. Gabe groans into Alex's kiss, certain that the way his heartbeat is skyrocketing is, like, so not healthy. 

"Tell us this doesn't feel good, and we'll stop," Ryland whispers in his ear, and that is the most unfair thing in the history of things unfair, because Gabe can't. It feels _awesome_. It feels like a whole tour at once, like a multi-million dollar record deal. It feels like the way he imagines a true epiphany would feel. Nevermind the fucking desert. 

"Wait," he bursts out, and sits up. Their hands fall away, except for Nate, who winds his fingers through Gabe's. "Wait," he breathes again.

*

"Everyone needs to promise me you won't regret it tomorrow," he tells them. 

"I won't."

"I won't."

"I won't."

"And I won't, either." Victoria pushes her bangs out of her eyes. "Will you?"

Gabe shakes his head. "No. Fuck, no."

*

Victoria is wearing thigh-highs after all. Nate puts them on after Ryland draws them down and off her legs. Gabe and Alex look at each other, shrug, and grudgingly (or maybe not so grudgingly) admit that it's both disturbing _and_ hot. 

*

There's a book digging into his thigh and someone's iPod is under his shoulder, but his hips are all the way off the floor. He groans when Ryland pulls back, his cock slipping from Ry's mouth with a totally obscene noise (Gabe thinks he might have to come up with an electronic version for the next record), and groans again when Alex climbs on top of him. "Come on," Alex whispers in his ear. "Fuck me."

Gabe bites at his bottom lip for a brief second, before his teeth are chased away by Victoria's mouth, and a hand that he's pretty sure is Nate's is guiding his cock into Alex. His fingers clench unconsciously on Alex's thighs. Victoria keeps kissing him, licking over his lips and teeth and flicking into his mouth, her tongue working in the same rhythm as Alex's hips. Someone is sucking on his earlobe but he can't get his eyes open to look. There's only two people it could be, anyway, and he's pretty sure the tongue lapping at his nipples is Ryland's, which means that it's Nate at his ear. 

He decides he should really do his best to reciprocate, because this is all less confusing than he thought it would be. 

*

Gabe has to admit that he means it. Especially when they pull all the blankets and sheets and pillows into the lounge, and he finds himself wrapped in a sleepy, satisfied Alex on one side and a grumbling-about-blankets Victoria on the other. Nate is slumped on top of Ryland on her other side. It's warm and comfortable and oh, yeah, he really means it. He means it like tours and record deals and he means it like _music_. 

He means it.


End file.
